


Black Bird

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amped up Takaba, And I said I'd re-write it?, Angst, Denial, Eventual 'Secret' Crime Lord Takaba, Hopefully more sex scenes., Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Remember my old story "Die Young", Romance, Shooting, Slight Independent Takaba, Suspense, Thriller, Violence, Well here it is., nightclubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is a man of money and power while Takaba is the pest that gets in his way. However, that all changes when an old friend gives Akihto an offer he can't refuse. Now gaining a secret, yet powerful name for himself in the underworld, he's not just Asami's mere 'photographer', any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised, hopefully better version of my old story Die Young. If you haven't read Die Young, you don't have to to understand this new story. For those of you who have, the same OC's apply, but the plot is hopefully cleaner and more enticing.

Countless times, Takaba had told himself that pictures, no matter what revealed the hidden truth. And now, staring at the image of that actress, so tightly glued to Asami's arm, that revelation couldn't burn any hotter. He gazed in pure jealousy at the way Azumi latched on to Asami like a life source, _his_ Asami. He hated the fact that those two could be together in public, that they looked perfect together. They were _acceptable._

 

If Takaba attempted to cling to Asami, in the eyes of those who saw Asami as a god, then the little photographer would have been abandoned without a second thought. Laughed at, ridiculed. And the more he thought about that possibility, the more it seemed likely.

 

Eventually, Asami would lose interest in someone like him.

 

He hated to think that way, but just seeing Asami prance so proudly with those of his caliber hurt Takaba more than anything. He knew what they thought of him, if that incident in the gym didn't tell him anything.

 

He was just Asami's pet, a piece of property. Both of which could easily be replaced.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Sitting on the steps of some abandoned building, Takaba held his Nikon in his hands. With his identity concealed by a cap, he watched in silence as Sudoh Shuu stepped out of his limo. Graceful and ornate, he walked with long strides towards club Dracena. His subordinates also followed behind him, silent and threatening.

 

As the trio made way down the desolate street, another limo pulled up. Like Takaba half expected, Kirishima was the first to step out of it. Even he had some divinity to his character. The secretary eventually migrated to the passenger's door and opened it. With all his glory and grace, Asami made his appearance. Even from his hiding place, Takaba could still feel his “lover's” authority hitting him like a hot wind blast.

 

He remained silent, as the group greeted. They hovered there for a while, until another luxury vehicle arrived. Asami stood idly by the door as a woman stepped out. He held his hand towards her, and she reached for it. The woman, Azumi Ryuoko cuddled into Asami's grasp, motioning her chauffeurs to follow her. They were both tall, from what Takaba could tell. They were dressed in a similar fashion as Kirishima.

 

As the rather large group walked in, Takaba stood. Making sure that no one was watching, he took a few steps forward. With every fiber in his being urging him to turn, away, he pressed on. He knew the risk he was taking for not just himself, but Asami. Still, he needed some sense of clarification, some form of solace. He needed to know the real Asami. He needed to have at least a bit of knowledge regarding the world Asami lived in. He hated being left in the dark, so he had to take this chance.

OoOoOoO

 

For him, getting inside the building wasn't that hard. Dressed nicely in a suit he'd rented earlier, he was able to slip through the immense amount of people. And oh, Asami's membership card also granted him quick access. There were many people walking around, or sitting. Like any club, they smoked, drank and talked. Keeping to himself, Takaba drifted past them, making sure not to get noticed.

 

He quickly made way to the back, where he opened a door and walked through. He first saw a large corridor leading to a turn at its end. Without making sure that there weren't any security cameras, he walked down and eventually turned. Aside from another hallway, there was another door at the very end, an open door. Takaba practically ran and entered it.

 

He first heard voices upon stepping through the threshold and was faced with a shoji. He could see shadows on the other side, both were men. By that deep voice, he could easily tell that one of the men was Asami. The other one, he had trouble with, but he assumed it was Sudoh. Quietly, he leaned in, pressing his ear against the paper. It was hard to make out what they were saying. Their voices were low and muffled as if they figured somebody was spying on them.

 

Panic suddenly swept through the photographer's body. Taking a step back, he wondered if they had figured out about his presence there. He'd been so careless, after all, sneaking in. He turned around and quickly darted out of the open door. He'd just have to be more careful next time_

 

“Hey you!” A man yelled down the hallway, causing the photographer to break his sprint. He turned around and met the eyes of one of Azumi's men. He looked much younger than earlier, with his hair all frizzy and his arms crossed. “What are you doing here?”

 

The photographer didn't answer, he just ran. Unluckily for him, Azumi's second body guard had stepped from the corner and roughly punched him in the stomach. He came crashing down and so did his camera.

 

_Shit._ He thought as one of the guys took his foot and crushed it. He could practically hear the lenses shatter.

 

“You _bastard_!” He yelled, quickly standing to his feet. This only resulted in the other body guard, practically his size, coming from behind him and grabbing him by the arms. “Let me go_”

 

“Oh shut up you idiot!” The one holding him replied. He looked ahead. “Haku, this is the kid mom told us about.”

 

“Takaba Akihito?” Haku, the slightly taller one, crossed his arms.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because,” The other one continued. “She said he's always poking his nose into other people's business.”

 

“Let me go!” Takaba began to trash violently. “And why the hell did you step on my camera?”

 

“Because,” The other one started. “You're Asami Ryuichi's bitch. He'll just fucking by you a new one.”

 

“That's not true!” Those words seemed foreign coming out of Takaba's mouth.

 

“Really now?” Haku replied. “I find that hard to believe, after all aren't you his spoiled kitten. He buys you stuff, fucks you, then leaves? And of if you only knew what he and Sudoh were doing?”

 

The photographer felt a vein in his heart constrict. “What do you mean?”

 

“None of your business, not that it'll matter.” Haku kicked Takaba to the ground. “Haru, go ahead and shoot him.” Haru, the other one, rose an eyebrow right before taking his gun from his pocket. He grinned at Takaba, who currently tried to regain himself.

 

“A whore like you don't deserve to live. You just ruin people's lives and leave shit in your wake, good bye_”

 

The quick strides of high heels could be heard from down the corridor, as a very impatient and furious looking Azumi Ryuoko stepped into the clearing. Takaba nearly gasped when he saw her, as she practically stood a foot in front of him. With natural beauty falling off of her person like a water fall, Takaba could see why any man would fall for her, even Asami.

 

“Mom!” Both the guards yelled.

 

“You were supposed to be in a meeting_”

 

“With Asami and Sudoh_”

 

She held up a hand. “Sudoh ruined my plans, I didn't expect him to be here. In addition, both Kirishima and Suoh are around. For tonight, it's called off, I already discussed it with Hiyashi-san.” She took a deep breath . “And what, my dear boys, exactly are you doing?”

 

Takaba couldn't even focus on anything after what Azumi had just said. The word  _plans_ stuck in his mind like glue to paper. Whatever these plans were, Takaba figured they weren't going to be good.

 

“We were going to kill him.” Haru placed his gun back in his suit jacket.

 

“We were gong to?” Haku took his gun out. “I'll kill him now_”

 

“Stop.” Again, she held her hands up. “And listen to your mother.”

 

She faced Takaba, bent down, and extended a hand. Despite the sighs Takaba could hear from what he now identified as not just her sons, but twins, he latched on to her hand and with a firm grip, she pulled him up.

 

“Takaba Akihito,” She breathed. “That name is quite sacred in the Underworld.”

 

In confusion he blinked, he didn't even know where to start. “What do you mean?”

 

“Everyone knows that you're Asami's whore.” Haru managed from his spot.

 

Azumi sighed. “You will have to excuse my sons. They get that, from their father.”

 

A hopeful glimmer lit up in Takaba's eyes. “You're married.”

 

She looked away suddenly, and smiled. Fluttering her eyelashes, she shrugged. “I'm not quite sure anymore_”

 

“Your precious Asami put our father in a coma after a deal gone wrong with_”

 

“Silence, boys. Haku, put your gun down.” She turned around to face him with a very stern expression. “Now.”

 

“But what about dad...” Takaba felt sorry for him, seeing the look of hopelessness in his eyes. It was almost as if he could sympathize with his pain.

 

“Takaba-san had nothing to do with what Asami did to dad, okay?” She urged.

 

Taking a deep breath, the photographer opened his mouth. “What happened with your husband?”

 

“Nothing to concern yourself with.” Azumi took a step back, and realized that her foot had crushed some stray glass. Frowning, she knelt down, picked up the camera and handed it to Takaba. “I'm sorry for this, I can buy you a new one if you want.”

 

He shook his head. “I'm fine.”

 

“Well then, I believe you should be on your way.” She smiled and rubbed his shoulder. “Forgive us for our inconveniences.”

 

Her son's grunted in disapproval as Takaba awkwardly pivoted on his heel. Though, he stopped before he left and turned to face her.

 

“Azumi, are you in love with Asami. This isn't the first time I've seen you two together_”

 

“I should kill him!” Haru yelled. “What a bastard asking such a question!”

 

“Haru!” Azumi stepped forward and twisted his ear. After that painful occurrence, she continued her strides towards Takaba where she stopped right in front of him. She gazed into his full, blue eyes, blinking and fluttering her eyelids in the same manner as before.

 

“Your eyes, are filled with so much life,” She complimented. “and curiosity. I understand why you would want to know if Asami and I were in love, or seeing each other. I know that you have been taking pictures, spying, and I don't blame you. He keeps you in the dark and you don't deserve that.” She sighed. “But, it is impossible for me to even hold such a man in high respect. Ryuichi has taken more from me than you can imagine. And no, I am not a past lover of his dear. I just know of his cruelty. I don't love him, and I never will. I can't stand to be in the same vicinity as him. But it is an act, for a greater cause.”

 

_Plans....what are her plans? What was she talking about? She couldn't do something because Sudoh showed up._

 

 

“You mentioned you had plans earlier.” Takaba urged on. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Azumi chuckled. “Don't you worry your pretty head off about it.” She stepped back, and faced Haru and Haku.

 

“Let's go to the hospital.” She spoke softly, grabbing them each by the hand. “Ayumi says that dad has started breathing on his own. He doesn't need that god awful machine anymore.”

 

“Are his first graders still sending him get well soon cards?” Haru replied.

 

“Well yes,” Haku responded. “I got a package of them yesterday. He'll be so happy when he can open his eyes and read everything.”

 

Azumi chuckled. “You two look and act just like him! It's like he's always here with me.”

 

Takaba listened and watched as the trio left, and couldn't help but feel a heavy sense of guilt and regret. He had made false assumptions about Azumi before hand, and was even tempted to post a scandal picture of both her and Asami in the paper. Now, he saw that she was quite normal. Yet at the same time, there was something off about her. She and her sons.

 

Takaba also felt guilty knowing that Asami had done something to her, to her family. He figured that her husband had gotten thrown into the crossfire and from what it sounded like, he was just a simple first grade teacher. She had to have a lot of strength to tell her son not to shoot.

 

Sighing, Takaba gazed at his broken camera in his hands. He needed to buy himself a new one.

OoOoOoOoO

 

He of course, got home before Asami and found himself sitting on the couch, watching television. When one o'clock rolled around, the Crime Lord stepped through the front threshold and removed his shoes.

 

“Your night,” Asami began. “was quite busy. Correct?”

 

Takaba had turned off the television and faced him. “What do you mean?” He asked. “I've been here.”

 

“Don't lie to me, Akihito. You don't think surveillance picked you up?”

 

_Busted._ Takaba stood. “I was just...doing my job?”

 

“Your job?” Asami had taken off his suit jacket and laid it over the sofa. “It seems like that will be your excuse for everything. Any time I catch you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, you'll use that petty excuse? What would I expect from a pest though?” It was obvious that the older man was angry, still, Takaba didn't think that gave him right to act the way he was.

 

“Asami...” Takaba stood in front of him.”I didn't hear anything, if that's what's worrying you.” It hurt him to say such words. “I just...”

 

The Crime Lord lifted Takaba up by his chin and glared. “Someone hurt you.”

“Yeah, it's nothing_”

 

“Who did it. Tell me.” His tone was calm but his voice was authoritative. Takaba looked away. He didn't want to sell Azumi or her sons out.

 

“It's none of your business. It's not like you tell me anything I_”

Cupping Takaba's face his hands, Asami bore down upon him with a very powerful and hungry kiss. He nearly knocked the photographer off of his feet, causing Takaba to latch on to him just to keep balance.

 

_Everyone knows that you're Asami's whore._

 

_You're Asami Ryuichi's bitch. He'll just fucking by you a new one._

 

These thoughts began to fill his mind as Asami's pulls and tugs became stronger and more aggressive. He broke the kiss only to taunt the photographer. “You're a terrible liar, Akihito,and you'll pay for it.”

 

“You bastard...” Takaba replied. “Don't you ever get tired? You've been working all...Asami!” With a large hand clutching his erected cock, Takaba couldn't really formulate sentences. He moaned when Asami massaged his tip with his finger, slowly rubbing the warm surface.

 

A few more kisses and pulls later, Takaba was on all fours, clenching the soft fabric of the bedroom mattress. He nearly screamed as Asami fucked him that night, pushing himself into the little photographer. Tears streamed down Takaba's cheeks until finally, Asami had given his burning ass a break. It seemed as if Asami was rougher than usually, and sprawled out breathless on his lap, Takaba wondered if it had to do with earlier.

 

“You were crying?” Asami cooed, taking a cigarette from the nightstand.

 

“That fucking hurt you idiot.” Takaba wiped his tears. “But no, I wasn't crying.” He half lied. He may have been tearing up, but he certainly wasn't crying.

 

“Good. So I assume you haven't learned your lesson?”

 

The photographer rose an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

He first assumed that he was going to be fucked again, after all, that was Asami's way of “teaching” or “punishing”. However, what happened next completely caught him off guard. In a split second, a powerful and painful force made contact with his ass. His eyes opened wide and he cried out in an immense amount of pain. From above him, he heard Asami chuckle slightly.

 

“What the hell_”

 

Another strike across Takaba's perfect rear and the photographer was in tears. He could already feel the skin reddening and bruising. When he tried to get up and crawl away, Asami just hit him harder. With all the tears, screams and abuse on Takaba's ass, couldn't the Crime Lord tell the photographer had had enough.

 

Apparently not.

 

Minutes later, when Takaba was as numb as hell, he rolled off of Asami's naked lap. The Crime Lord stood, took a cigarette and began to puff. The smell offended the younger man's nostrils.

 

“What's your fucking problem?” Takaba asked with his head buried in the pillow. Surprisingly, Asami could hear him perfectly.

 

“You are. I simply had to teach you a lesson. What's wrong, you didn't enjoy it?” From the window, he faced Akihito and smiled. The photographer just closed his eyes.

 

“You bastard...” He muttered, groaning right after.

 

He wondered how long it would stay like this, and if things would get better or worse. And was this really how Asami saw him? A pet, needing a punishment for disobeying his master?

 

Those pesky twins popped back into his head , and he pondered on what they said about him, what they thought about him. Was he truly just a pet for those in the underworld? Was he something that men like Asami lusted on.

 

That thought made his sleep no less easier.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two was already written when I posted chapter one. if you guys have time, check out this really cool wesbite called RaytheReign. It's like an original Yaoi fiction website where you can read both manga and stories at the same time. The quality is really good, and trust me, there aren't trolls that flock the place! It's just like a really professional site for yaoi fans like you and me to read some really good yaoi. So if you are interested, you should check it out and make an account.

A week had passed by and Takaba tried to stay out of Asami's way. The beating from before was enough to make him heed his lover's warning, for at least a little while. He was still curious as to what Azumi and her son's were talking about. And Hiyashi...they mentioned someone named Hiyashi. He knew a Hiyashi, over the years however, the two had lost contact. The last time they talked was before Asami had taken him.

 

He thought for a while, on the joyous moments the two of them had. Sipping coffee and talking about life. Prior to that visit, they'd seen each other every other week or so, their bond was pretty tight. And the same with Kou. Takaba was still able to keep their friendship for a while but he began to drift. He began to fall deep into Asami's world. He wondered what his friends thought about him. He was certain they'd tried to contact him, but Asami had after all changed his phone and number.

 

He was also to preoccupied with his job. He usually lingered around his models, and other people he took pictures of. It just seemed as if his friends were things of the past.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

He couldn't stay away, no matter how hard he tried. Walking through Shinjuku, many nights after that incident, he felt a twinge of jealousy seeing the blue bloods fill the street. He could practically see Asami, mocking him, objectifying him.

 

So he had to press on, he had to get involved anyway he could. He hated being left in the dark, yet exposed at the same time. There was just a painful twinge in his system, urging him to find something.

OoOoOoOoO

 

By now, sneaking into Club Sion was the easiest thing. He knew all the quirks, kinks and “in-betweens” of that building—Asami gave him way to much freedom. Heading to the elevator, he pressed the largest button on the panel which would lead him to the top of the building. After a few seconds of anticipation, he stepped out of the doors and made way down the all too familiar hallway.

 

_Turn back..._ He told himself, with every forced step he took.  _Just stay out of his business._

 

_But it's my business. I should know...._

 

He knew where the meeting room was, and how to get in. As he stood in front of it, he took a deep breath and punched in the six number code. The door opened instantly and he was granted access. He stepped through and stood idly inside a lobby. Like Sudoh's club, there was a shoji door, illuminating two figures. Takaba stepped forward and listened.

 

It was certainly Asami who was speaking, but his partner, this time wasn't Sudoh. No this man had a deeper voice than Sudoh, and he also had a bit of concern in his tone.

 

“Don't you think killing him, would be jumping to conclusions, Ryuichi?” The other person asked. _So this person calls Asami by his first name._

 

“If I allow him to live, then what kind of example would I be setting. He is a pest, getting in my way.” Asami replied. “I've given him enough chances, I've carried his weight along with me. I can't bare anymore of his mistakes.”

 

The photographer felt his throat go numb. _Is Asami talking about me?_

 

“The next time I discover another one of his slips ups, I'll be sure to_”

 

“Ryuchi, please consider.” The man urged.

 

“Kuroda,” Asami continued. “I know you harbor feelings for him, but you should understand that he can't continue to do as he pleases.”

 

“Then allow me talk to him.” Kuroda urged.

 

“He's foolish, he won't listen.” Asami chuckled. “You have to understand....”

 

They went on, and Takaba pressed his ear against the shoji. He could hear the distaste in Kuroda's voice, and the humor in Asami's.

 

_What are they talking about..._

 

He tripped, extended his hand, and the soft fabric of the shoji tore. His arm fell through, his shoulder fell through and then...he fell through. He tripped over the small tabled and somehow managed to fall in “Kuroda's” lap. 

 

The bespectacled man blinked. “Hello there.”

 

Heart pounding, and blood rushing, Takaba ignored him and cast a nervous glance towards Asami. The businessman sat there with a cold, stoic expression glued to his face. He was pissed. So very pissed.

Takaba could've said sorry, and attempted to explain himself, but he was just a little too deep in the rabbit hole to crawl out.

 

Without a word, he slipped out of Kuroda's lap and stood.

 

_I'm going to **kill** you. _ Asami's eyes screamed.  _ Fucking  **kill** you. _

 

That was enough for the photographer. He pivoted on a heel and ran , no he sprinted faster than he ever had before. The stairs welcomed him as he practically slid down the rail and out the emergency exit...The Emergency Exit.

 

Before Takaba knew it, the alarm came on through the building, and the sprinklers were deployed. Water poured from the ceiling, soaking even the most extravagant dressed people. By that time, Takaba took to the streets, running past traffic. After a few minutes of bumping into people, and getting yelled at, he just found solace on the curb of an abandoned parking lot.

 

Grunting and rubbing a hand through his hair, he practically pulled out strands. He yelled, muffled into his fists, got up and began to pace around his curb. What the fuck was he doing with his life? Did he really bring himself  _ that  _ low!? Was he really going to spend the rest of his youth chasing after a thirty five year old, successful, wealthy businessman? 

 

And what of Asami? What did his “lover” think f him now? Was he just some pest that got in the way, gum under a shoe? Hell, Takaba couldn't even contemplate on what would happen to him when he went back to the penthouse.  _ If,  _ he went back to the penthouse. 

 

He sighed, itched his hair and sat against the curb. Hugging his knees to his chest, he let out a dry sob. He was stuck, he didn't know what to do anymore. He felt so useless, like a tool almost. He wasn't even sure if Asami saw him as an actual person. And yes, maybe there was value, but in the end, he was nothing but a toy for Asami. A damn stress reliever. He closed his eyes and hugged his knees tighter. He wondered if it would be like this forever.

 

In the midst of his tears, he smelled the gasoline of a car. Poking his head up, he saw the headlights of a limo nearing. He stood, prepared to run but decided against it. He figured that that if these were Asami's people, then there would be no point in running. It would just be easier to explain everything to Kirishima before Asami fucked him shitless.

 

The limo pulled up and the passenger's door opened. Out stepped the polished shoe of a blue blood, followed by the rest of the body. Suit jacket, tie, and pressed slacks, glasses and a hat, a mysterious figure stood in front of Takaba. It certainly wasn't Asami.

 

“You must be Takaba,” He...or it spoke. It has short hair, and wore a suit but it looked and sounded like a girl. “Takaba Akihito?”

 

The photographer rose an eyebrow. “How do you know who I am?”

 

“Well, as of recent, a friend told me you needed help. You know anyone by the name of _Azumi Ryuoko?_ ” It placed a hand on its hip.

 

“She told you about me...”

 

“Yes, and no. She reminded me of you, when I thought you forgot about me.” It approached him, took off its glasses. _She,_ took off her hat and let her curly hair fall down her shoulders. “Long time no see, Aki.” She knelt down next to him. “You remember me? Hiyashi Mariana? You know your best friend since kindergarten?”

 

The photographer blinked his eyes as a flood of memories drenched his brain.

 

Mariana rolled her eyes. “You look like you've seen a ghost.” She sat down on the curb next to him. “Are you still takin' pictures?”

 

Mariana went on as Takaba continued to stare. She looked different from a while ago. The two had met first in kindergarten. Her father, was a renown Japanese politician while her mother was a dress maker, from Cuba. Unluckily for her, she inherited her mother's curly hair and dark skin, making her an easy target for bullies. Takaba was the one who chased her bullies away.

 

When Mary was around eight, she fell ill, and missed school. She lost her hair, and couldn't leave bed. At that time, they were told she just had a cold. Years later, Takaba, Kou and just about everyone else discovered that it was Leukemia. Thankfully, she got better, grew her hair back and grew an ego and an attitude. She began to beat up kids at school that made fun of her, and Takaba helped. And despite the fact that she and Takaba ended up in the principles office daily, they still fought off numerous bullies. Takaba almost felt embarrassed by how much he'd changed since then.

 

“Oi, are you listening?” She punched his shoulder.

“Oh yeah....” Takaba shook his head. “I was just...why are you here?” He faced her.

 

She chuckled. “Well, I kind of need your help. See, big brother gave up the company and moved back to Cuba, and dad is a little ill now. You know who has to take care of not just the Hiyashi organization, but my brother's clubs here in Shinjuku?”

 

“You?” Takaba asked.

 

“Us!” She corrected. “Well, not just us...but mainly you and me!” She jumped up. “I'm good with business, money and stuff like that, but you can help with entertainment and publicity! You're a photographer anyway_”

 

“Mary...”

 

“Just snap, snap away....”

 

He held a hand up and silenced her. Just imagining what Asami would do if he managed a club in Shinjuku was too much to bare.

 

“I'm sorry I can't_”

 

“It's Asami Ryuichi, isn't it?” That caused the photographer to grow silent, as Mary knelt down in front of him. “Bro, I already know...everything. It's not that hard to find blabbermouths when it comes to Under World business.”

 

He felt like shit now. To think that his best friend knew about him, about Asami. “So you should know why I can't do it. Why I can't help you...”

 

“Look, I know that you've been spying on people like Asami. Snooping around clubs and shit like that. Trying to get the “scoop” on some annoying rich people. I know you don't just do that for a pay check.” She stood. “You're jealous, because you want to be a part of something that you're not. You want to follow a man who keeps you in the dark. People like Asami, Sudoh, and all those other club owners are rich, they're at the top of the food chain. The untouchables...” Moving some hair from her face, she continued. “But you're Takaba Akihito. A badass photographer who doesn't take shit from any blue blood!”

 

“You don't understand_”

 

“Yes! I understand that you're busting your own ass trying to catch up with someone that is too fast for you. Trying to be something that you're not! Akihito, you are a winner! But keep up this shit and you'll be a fucking loser.” She clenched her fists. “Are you listening.”

 

He didn't say anything. He just looked down, trying to ignore the pain that boiled in his chest. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about everything else leading to this point. The Hong Kong Incident, Sakezaki...being insulted in the gym, and eventually...Asami. In their eyes, what was he? A piece of trash...And he was truly losing himself trying to chase them, trying to be like them.

 

“Aki, did you hear me?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah.” He replied.

 

“Then what are you going to be? A winner, or a loser?” Mary extended her hand. “Don't try to be like those ass holes. Be _better_ than them.”

 

He didn't have to even think about it when he lunged forward and took her hand. With a powerful grip, she pulled him up and the two shook.

 

“It's a deal then.”

 

And with that, they found themselves seated in the limo, driving down the streets of Tokyo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....off to Service.   
> I don't own Finder Series.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, and if you weren't aware, this is the remastered version of “Die Young”, please let me know what you think so I can continue it or not.


End file.
